


Hey

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH England x Reader, APH England x Reader x APH Norway, APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a product of the request which was actually "norway x reader x england". I settled for this from the  many plots I had for this request to refrain from being the tragic writer I am, and to keep it short.





	Hey

“If he looked at me, he likes me.” Y/N crossed fingers as she sneakily stared at the man scanning the titles of books in a shelf near Y/N’s table.

“What an idiot. I’m always looking at you.” Arthur grunted accidentally aloud.

Y/N looked at her dearest friend of two years as if he was a stranger before she managed to ask him. “What?”

“Fuck this shit. I’ve been staring at this assignment for eternity and nothing happens.” With a red face of panic, Arthur managed to tell a lie.

Y/N chuckled. “Art, I don’t think your assignment can be done by simply staring at it. You must do something.”

“Of course, love.” He pondered at the advice. His train of thought was put into a halt when the man Y/N was staring at moved the chair beside him and sat.

“Were you staring at me?” Lukas looked directly at the eyes of Arthur’s companion.

With a red face of panic, Y/N could not say a word.

“No. She was staring at the bookshelf.” Arthur chimed in. “I thought you have a class this hour?”

“I skipped.” The man silently replied.

Y/N carefully looked below to confirm it would be her dearest friend’s leg she would kick.

“Ouch!” Arthur glared at Y/N.

“You’re friends?” Y/N silently confronted Arthur through her stern face.

“You didn’t ask.” Arthur seemed to reply through telepathy. Yet now he felt he had no choice but to introduce them to each other. “Love, this is my friend Lukas. Lukas, this is Y/N.”

Lukas looked at Y/N. His uninterested gaze seemed to see through Y/N’s infatuated eyes. “Hey.” He greeted her, then looked down and opened the book he got from the shelf.

With the gesture, Arthur smiled to himself in relief, but as he glanced at Y/N, he could not fully celebrate the idea that they were just in the same boat of one-sided love. Before, he could confidently say that his love for Y/N was greater than Y/N’s interest in Lukas. But now that they were introduced, he feared the thought of being left alone on the boat, when he could not even swim if he would eventually need to leave the sea of unrequited feelings. Y/N was not hard to love, he thought, as he stared back at his assignment with self-pity thoughts.

With a gentle tap of a book on his head, Arthur was awakened by Lukas, who then stood up and waved at his friend and his friend’s friend goodbye, and went to his next class.

“Shit! I fell asleep! My assignment!” Arthur panicked as he checked his watch and realized he had only five minutes left to cram his assignment.

A loud “Shhhh!!” could be heard from the librarian’s spot.

He looked at Y/N who was staring at him with an excited repressed smile. Instead of blushing, he was crept out. “What the hell, love?” He asked in a low tone.

“Lukas looked at me. And he waved at me.” Y/N almost squealed.

Arthur rolled his eyes and found his assignment already answered.

“Oh, Lukas answered it.” Y/N sounded too amazed.

To ruin her mood, Arthur thought of the best reply. “I think he’s more interested in me. I shall treat him to lunch tomorrow.” Then he stood up and needed not to look at the annoyed Y/N. He pushed back the chair he sat on and waited for Y/N gathering her things to go to their next class.

 

* * *

 

_“If she looked at me, she likes me.”_ Arthur crossed fingers as he secretly took glances at Y/N. She was sitting across him, and beside Lukas. _“What an idiot. I’m always looking at you, and you look at someone else. And now he’s beside you. So what now, Arthur? Are you sure you still want to stay here and meddle with her chance?”_ Arthur grunted to himself.

Y/N looked at her dearest friend of two and a half years as if he was a stranger. She wanted to ask him why he kept on looking at her, but she kept quiet. It seemed Arthur did not realize she was directly staring at him, and always caught him stealing glances. _“Look at this idiot. I’m not even sure if it’s me he likes or Lukas. At least say something, you coward!”_ Y/N thought.

“Fuck this shit. I’ve been staring at you two for eternity and nothing happens.” With a dismayed face, Lukas quietly spoke.

Both looked bewildered and looked at his direction. “Arthur, if you like her, do something, or I’ll take your silence as permission to take her for myself.”

With a red face of surprise, Y/N could not say a word.

Lukas stared directly at Arthur’s eyes. “Just kidding. At least my idiot is doing something.”

“Of course.” Arthur pondered at the advice, and kept silent as he thought of what to do exactly. Should he jump from the boat? And he wondered who the ‘idiot’ his friend was referring to.

“Y/N, if you like me, why not do something?” Lukas looked directly at Y/N’s eyes.

With a red face of panic, Y/N tried to reply. “I… don’t know.” And then she looked confused. She realized that in the past few months she had spent time with the two, she was just casual to Lukas and suddenly conscious of Arthur. She realized she minded those times, which became always, Arthur would no longer refer to her as ‘love’. She realized the silence between them that was comfortable before became awkward. She recounted the very few times Arthur would fabricate excuses and leave her alone with Lukas, only to find him in a different and secluded table in the library. She realized her heart beat normal even when she was alone with Lukas and having small talks or even interesting conversations with him. But when she was with Arthur and felt his sudden forced distance even though they were together, her heart raced in melancholy beats.

“See? You’re both stupid.” Lukas concluded. “Y/N, I like you, but I don’t think it’s the same way you like each other. I like you just as much as I like him.”

“You like Arthur?” Y/N managed to ask.

Lukas sighed. “Of course. You’re both my friends.” He looked at his watch. “My idiot suitor is probably waiting for me outside now. I shall go.” He stood up and waved goodbye at his two friends who both looked dumbstruck.

Y/N looked down at the book she was pretending to read before looking up and meeting her dearest friend’s nervous gaze. She saw him suddenly looked at a different direction, but bravely faced her again with his blushing face.

“Hey, love.” Arthur managed to mumble.

Y/N kept staring at him. “Hey… love.”

Then they both smiled in relief as they jumped from the boat of one-sided love to the land of mutual feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a product of the request which was actually "norway x reader x england". I settled for this from the many plots I had for this request to refrain from being the tragic writer I am, and to keep it short.


End file.
